The Princess and the Wolf
by wiglyhartButterfly
Summary: Cerise Hood is your average rebel at Ever After High until one day when she messes with fate and gets the dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened well I do, but we were so careful. We always were, most of the time anyway. There were a few times when me and Daring didn't use a condom, but did that really matter. I know what they say about how it only takes one try, in my case I guess that was how it was supposed to be because at that moment I was sitting on toilet seat with a pregnancy test in hand. I felt hot tears sting the corners of my eyes. What was I even supposed to tell Daring? I'm too much of a screw up to be pregnant. According to Headmaster Grimm I'm supposed to be a mistake and nothing more, I'm a dumb halfa and that's all I'll ever be. Worst of my entire family secret could be exposed because of my stupidity.

I love Daring and I've always had feelings for him whether he liked me or not, but I didn't know whether or not he was ready to be a father. I mean he's Daring Charming, ironically charming jock. The only thing he should be worrying about at this age is looking good not child nurturing. I don't know what to say or how to tell him. Cedar wouldn't be in anytime soon since she went home for Spring Break before me so I threw the test in the trash. I looked over and hesitantly reached out to my Mirror-pod and picked it up before I did something cowardly. I dialed Daring's number quickly and anxiously chewed my finger nail waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello" a somewhat groggy voice answered through the phone.

"Daring... hi" I whispered back.

"Cerise" he breathed into the phone, " Where have you been, I've been looking for you all day".

"Are you okay, you're not talking?"

"I'm fine" I forced out, "could you um...um come to my room, please now".

"Okay" he said as i heard sheets rustling in the background, "I'll be right over".

After those last words he hung up and I groaned what have I gotten myself into. I still don't even know what to say and I feel I've set myself up for failure. I really didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts though, Daring would be coming any minute and I would need to be prepared to face him. I removed the pregnancy test from the trash can and cleaned up any trace of tears on my face so that Daring wouldn't see. I stached the pregnancy test in my pocket sat on my bed and sighed. He would be here any minute now, any minute, I just needed to wait.


	2. Chapter2

I imiediately burst through the door ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. She looked so drowsy and sad, I was worried at an instant because believe it or not I, the so called superficial Daring Charming actually care for Cerise Hood. It may seem as though I dont care but I really do.

My only problem was the fact that my father taught me that I should care only about myself. Cerise made me realize that I was living a life I did'nt want. In fact I never wanted to marry Apple or fufil my destiny in the the first place. I only signed the storybook of legends so I would not dissapoint my father, but now since we know the storybook of legends is a fake I believe I and Cerise have a chance to be together. I will be free to love her without judgement.

"What did you need to tell me my love?" I asked patiently still cuddling her.

"Daring I don't know how to say this to you" I could see water filling her eyes, but they didn't let tears fall." Do you love me?"

"Cerise what kind of question is that, of course I love you." I gave her a small smile as she looked up at me from her spot in my arms.

"I - I - I" she stuttered and burst into tears right there in front of me.

"Cerise, please tell me what's wrong" I asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she finally screamed at me.

I froze, I had not excepted such a response from her. It made me feel dizzy and I almost passed out in shock. When my eyes became unglued from the ceiling I looked back down to cerise and she was staring right back up at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked frightned awaiting my response to her words, but I didnt know how to respond you see. How does a man respond when his girlfriend shouts she's pregnant.

"Cerise I don't know what to say" I replied.

She pulled out of my embrace.

"Then I'll find the words for you, you don't want a baby correct" she stated quietly with a river of tears streaming down her face.

"Cerise, wait I never said that"

"Your face says it all Daring I'm not stupid"

'Wait just a minute," I sighed " I admit your right, but that doesnt mean I can't change"

Cerise folded her arms.

"How are we supposed to take of a baby!" she screamed.

I pulled into a hug, she tried to pull away, but I gripped her tighter.

"I don't know how yet, but we will work something out, I promise"


End file.
